love and Romance or Jealousy and hate
by lovingo0Kawaii0oGirl
Summary: Ulrich and Yumi like eachother everybody knows that, but what if she gets deadly ill? and a fight interupt their relation? A Xana attack and meeting the new evil,would their love survive?
1. Chapter 1 the begin

Chapter 1 Begin..

The Gang where on there normal place waiting for Yumi.

"Guys nock it of!"

"why everybody knows that you like Yumi! So why aren't you ask her out?" said Odd laughing

"that's none of your business!!" Ulrich said coldly.

"it is! Because if you don't she going out with William and then I have you and your bad mood as roommates!"

Aelita nodded "Odd is right! If you don't make a move you have…"

Jeremy saw Yumi aproching "sshhhjj Yumi is coming"

Ulrich heave a sigh of relief.

Odd looked to Ulrich "Ok but where not finisht mister!!"

Yumi walked to them and stood besides Ulrich "Hi guys where are you talking about?" 

"NOTHING!" Ulrich shouted.

Yumi looked at him 'where is he up to?' she thought.

On moment the bell rings.

Yumi waved them goodbye ready to go "see ya later!"

And she run away and disappeared in the crowd.

Sofly Ulrich repeated her words "see ya later"

---

They were sitting in class, William next to Yumi like always.

William turned to Yumi and whispered "Yumi can I ask you something"

Had her eyes still on the notebook where she was drawing in "Sure what's up?"

"do you want to go out with me"

Yumi's eyes shot up and she looked to William "WHAT?!"

"Yumi do you want to share you're thoughts with the class please?" mrs Hertz asked.

Yumi became red "Errr there's nothing I only eh… saw a … spider!"

Mrs. Hertz. Looked to her "even if you see a spider you don't have to yell that way!"

"yes ma'am" Yumi replied politely while turning to her book again.

When Miss Hertz continued her lessons William turned to Yumi "since when are you afraid for spiders?"

Yumi didn't look up to him and whispered a quick answer "since now" do you mind her? William IS almost a spider EW

William looked worried to her "Yumi are you alright?"

Yumi saw everything turn around her.

"of course!" she replied dizzy before she fainted.

---

In the infirmary Yumi wakes up she saw how Yolanda put her hand on her head.

Questioning Yumi looked up to Yolanda "what's happened??"

"I don't know that so sure but you were…"

Then William appeared In the door.

William signed in relief "Yumi! You're awake!"

Yumi turned to him "ow hi" her face told that she didn't really was happy to see him.

William sat down beside her "I was so worried, in the class you were passed out! I have brought you directly to the infirmary, you don't look very well its something going on?"

Yumi tried to smile "No of course not"

"do I most leave you too alone?" Yolanda asked.

"Yes/no" replied William and Yumi on the same time, blushing furiously Yumi turned her head to Yolanda

Yumi looked to Yolanda she sure DIDN'T want be alone with William when she was so vulnerable "I just want to ask what's going on with me"

"…."

Yumi looked to Yolanda "what's wrong?"

William looks from Yumi to Yolanda "I think I most leave YOU to alone, I come later back Yumi bye!"

Yumi smiled "bye William and thanks for caring"

And William disappeared in the door

Yolanda shruggeld "Yumi I don't now how to put this but, you have a sort of deadly fever!"

Yumi looked horrified to Yolanda "what do you mean?!"

"I am not that worm how could I have a deadly fever if I feel good?"

Yolanda looked to her "It is not so famous only a few persons have this fever, its not the whole time a high temperature only on a few moments that's the reason that you fainted I have take some blood and if you don't do anything about it its even deadlier than cancer!"

"But… what can I do about this fever? How could I have it?"

Yolanda sighned "I'm not sure, it is not so famous I must search for an answer, but there is one thing you could do a surgery but it is very dangerous, the chance for living is about 10 percent!"

Yumi looked to Yolanda and saw she had a hard time to say this.

With a trembling voice Yumi asked "I… and if I don't do the….surgery than what?"

"Than you will be dead in 3 years"

"But… what should I tell… my parents… and friends…!?"

"I can call your parents if you want but your friends… I can't make that choice but it is good if you tell them" said Yolanda.

"tell them what?! That I maybe can die and the longest time I have to live is 3 years!" Yumi shouted.

When Yumi realized what she said "I'm sorry I'm just confused, can I go home tonight?"

Yolanda smiled to her "if you want to go you can but if there is something…anything… I'm here for you!'

"thank you ma'am" Yumi tried to smile but it failed.

"say Yolanda please" 

"ok! I should go bye Yolanda" and she leave the infirmary.

Should Yumi tell her friends or not?


	2. Chapter 2 where's she?

Chapter 2 Where's she?

Yumi runs out of school.  
Yumi thinking where should I go I can't go home the nurse maybe called my parents or worse: not called and then I must tell them, I need time to think without anyone about it all!!  
There was only one place were never anybody came (except Ulrich, Jeremy, Odd and Aelita) the old factory…

She knew a place were anyone except she had been.  
One day after a completed mission she was falling backwards by the scanners, the gang was already gone so she was the only one that saw the button, a little pink button, when she saw the button she went in a sort of trance and pushed it without thinking the moment that she knows what shed done it was to late and she fell into the wall.  
It was big meditating room with candles and it was a nice place, with warm color paintings on the wall.  
The reason why she never said anything to the others is because she already had no privacy: at home where here parents and her little brother, on school there was always someone with who she was and even in the forest where people.  
So she had this way here one room where no one find her except if she want to…

Yumi was sitting on the floor of the meditate room, and thought about everything, why was it always she? Why couldn't they pick someone else?  
She didn't know how long she was sitting there but with all the problems in her head she felt asleep.

On School:

Aelita came to Odd, Jeremy and Ulrich, Jeremy was after his laptop and Ulrich and Odd were talking.

"hey guys have you seen Yumi? We had an appointment and I can find her anyway!" Aelita asked.

"the last time I had seen her it was before school!" Odd said looking suspicious to Ulrich.

"me to" Ulrich said when he saw Odd looking well odd to him, 'what's up with him?' he thought.

Jeremy looked up from his laptop "that's weird"

Finally Odd snapped out of his daze "Ulrich you haven't kiss Sissy today AREN'T YOU?!"

Horiefied Ulrich looked to Odd "of course not! Why?"

Odd looked still suspicious to Ulrich, he was acting as a dectective, Odd with his Sherlock mood "that should explain why we all haven't seen her!"

"ODD!!"

"what? It is true!"

"Grrrr ODDD!!!" Ulrich shouted again.

On that moment William came out of the school.

"William have you seen Yumi today?" Asked Aelita.

"of course I have! We have the same classes, but after the accident I haven't seen her"

Ulrich looked questioning to William "which accident?"

"I New it! YOU HAVE KISSED SISSY!!" Odd shouted.

"I did … NOT!"

Aelita interrupted their fight "which accident William?"

"in class Yumi fainted, I have bring her to the infirmary but after that I haven't seen her"  
Aelita: "no wonder she forget our appointment" William explained. 

"is everything ok with her?" Jeremy asked.

"I don't know when I came back in the infirmary she was gone"

"she's probably at home, don't worry about that" Jeremy said, while he actually didn't thought so.

"I going to her home to see if she's all right" William said, while turning his back to them.

Ulrich looked kind of Jealous to him "why should you? You aren't her boyfriend aren't you?!"

William turned around and smirked "…Maybe I am"

Ulrich couldn't stop trembling from anger "You !…"

William winked and leaved them there standing with a mad Ulrich.

"Ulrich let's go, we go later to Yumi! Tomorrow its Saturday you know" Odd said while pulling Ulrich back.

"But.."

Odd shook his head "no, come on I have some things to show you!"

And Odd leaved with Ulrich to the school

The Gang was in the hall way when they saw Sissy aproching.

"hi Ulrich dear..freaks"

Ulrich was still mad about his conversation with William and didn't even look to her, until she started to cling at his arm "Sissy what do you want?" he snapped furious.

"what about a date?!" Sissy tried her best to look sexy to him.

"Let me think…never!"

She turned her head in another direction slightly hurt "hmmpf my dad want to have a word with you!"

Ulrich looked to her his eyes grew wide "What?! Because I didn't want on a date with you? I haven't done any thing!"

"how do I know what my dad want to say the only thing I know is that he looked seriously."

Odd looked to her disgusted "and we must go to?"

Sissy nodded.

Jeremy looked questioning to her "why?"

Sissy started to sound angry "HELLO! I'm not a nerd! I'm a beauty so don't expect such a thing from me!(A/n wow for the first time she's honest lolz -)"

And the gang goes to the principles office…

Dalmas sat behind his desk "hello boys (Aelita looked a bit mad to Dalmas) errr. and girl sit down"

Ulrich and Odd looked to each other and sat down on while Jeremy and Aelita still stood besides them.

Dalmas looked to the gang "you are misses Ishyama's friends aren't you?"

"of course! What's the point?" Odd asked bored.

"she's after bin in the infirmary disappeared!"

"WHAT?!" Ulrich Shouted.

"her parents are worried she's not going home like she said, that's nothing like her"

Aelita looked to Jeremy, Jeremy looked to Ulrich, and Ulrich looked to Odd. They all thought the same: XANA!

"if you guys know where she is then say it, she could be in danger!" Dalmas said.

'Your telling us' everybody thought, Jeremy was the first one who looked to Dalmas, how could he know about Xana.

"What do you mean?!"

"there is someone after her…"

With Yumi...  
Yumi wakes up, but not in a good way she had the feeling that something bad should happen, not about the fever but something else.

She looked around the factory there was something and it was not right.

When she was headed to home she saw a boy in the shadow.

She looked to him "ow my… no it is impossible it can't be" the boy walked out of the shadow "it's you.." she whispered shake's her head.

"Why are you here? What do you want?" she yells.

The boy smiled "you know what I want and I came here to get it.."

A/n: Who is this boy for who even Yumi is afraid off?


	3. Chapter 3 joe

Chapter Nine 3 Joe…

By Ulrich and the rest of the gang.

"WHAIT!! JOU ARE TRYING TO SAY THAT YUMI IS GOING TO BE STALKED BY A FREAK OUT JAPAN?!!!" Ulrich Shouted.

"Ulrich calm down.." Odd tried to calm him.

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN IF YUMI IS IN TROUBLE?!!!"

"I only say that you must chill she's maybe at home so chill" Odd said.

Jeremy nodded "for once, I think, Odd is right!"

Ulrich looked desperately around "but still… she could be in danger!"

Aelita put her hand on his shoulder "she's problebly all right…"

With Yumi:

Yumi stood terrified in front of the boy"I ask you why are you here?!!" she asked she tried to sound cold but the fear was bigger.

Boy smirked at her "I thought I can go visit my beloved Yumi"

Yumi shook her head "I'm not your Yumi (whispers) not any more."

"In Japan you thought something else" the boy stood still grinning evilly.

Yumi was still shooking her head "I never seen you before!!" she yelled.

"It looks like you forget about me, and I thought we had something special"

"Whe.. had noth…nothing!" Yumi said exhausted.

Boy stepped closer "So you remember me again, so you know what I want"

"I thought I had said you before I don't give you anything"

The Boy smirked "I don't ask you anything I only want you!"

"NO I said NO!" Yumi shouted.

There sounds a serene sound and the boy turned around.

Boy looked mad in the direction the sound came from "AWww man! I have to go,I see you again Yumi and don't think about to talk about our meeting!"

And he disappeared.

"I don't because after all I still… love you … but…Your changed Joe you changed…" Yumi whispered.

It looks like everything was over but it was not…  
A few minutes after Joe disappeared Yumi begin to walk back home.  
When she was in front of the school building she heard a voice.

"Yumi!!"

Yumi turned around without thinking "Joe"

When she turns around there was no Joe but Ulrich and the whole gang.

"Joe??? Who's that??" Ulrich asked Suspicious.

Aelita came to her friend and hugged her "we where so worried about you, the principle have called us to his office, whit a weird story about someone out Japan who's after you or something and you disappeared where was you"

Yumi's skin turns white "There's nothing! I was in the park and felt asleep that's it" she lied.

Ulrich looks to Yumi and knew she was lying.

Yumi saw his look "it's true! I need some space and everything nothing more, and that guy out Japan is a lie! There's no one after me so" Yumi said.

"Yumi is everything ok?" Odd asked worriedly.

"Yes I am"

"you don't seems to be right"

"I SAID I'M OKAY ODD!" Yumi shouted.

"jeez why is everybody yelling to me today first Ulrich now you!" Odd rolled his eyes.

Yumi calmed a little "I'm sorry Odd I'm just a bit sleepy I go home see you tomorrow"

When she was at home she said to her parents the same as to the others and go's to bed…  
In her bed she open's her dairy and starts to write:

_Dear dairy,  
Today is it happened after 2 years I have seen Joe again, that my parents don't trust him is there business but it is because of him I had to move, 'so far away from Japan as we could pay' was my mom's thought of it. I doesn't knew why! Maybe I new it a bit, I mean he was my best friend and we where more than that but.. why is he following me to French? He was my best friend but after that accident with his brother he was changed he wanted to be the whole with me and one time one time we where on his room when he looked to me and to the bed he had almost… I'm sorry I can't write it it's not something where I want to talk about. But that day I was scared run to house, I had told I to my mother and on that time I was only afraid I doesn't knew that there almost happened something terrible only his face was then so… not like he is he didn't smile or everything he looked so serious to serious! I've tried to forget it forget him after all it is not happened but he was my first boyfriend but it didn't work.  
But after all this years.. to see him again is kind of shock I have Ulrich, he's my best friend the same as Joe was but this is different and we are not having a relation or something, so.. I… Joe…Ulrich.. it's so confused I am confused.  
Joe and Ulrich may never meet! I'm so afraid that there than happen something bad a fight or something between the only two on who I have a real trusting feeling.  
Why has Dalmas told Ulrich about Joe? It's like he wanted them to fight WHY CAN'T ANYONE STAY OUT OF THIS?  
I'm going to bed maybe I know tomorrow more.  
Yumi _

Yumi turned around and looked out the window Joe where are you? Why are you here? And with that thought she felt asleep…

That do ya think? do you know Joe now better ? next time Chap 4: Fight between the love birds...


	4. Chapter 4 fight between the lovebirds

Chapter 4: Fight between the love birds

The next day.. 

Yumi seemed to be alright but In reality she wasn't at all.

She thought about Joe's words "I see you again Yumi don't think to talk about this".

In the break she's go'd on her own to the cafeteria.

She's waited in the line for food but didn't take anything.

After 10 minutes the gang got worried and started to search for her. 

When they finally saw her they all were surprised to see that she's on a table with SISSY!! The girl Yumi hated the most of the entire school!

But Yumi only stared dully at her plate which was empty.

"Yumi is everything alright?" Ulrich asked worried.

Yumi looked up and smiled "of course! Why should you think I'm not?"

The Gang looks to Sissy who's sitting next to Yumi was listening to their conversation with slight interest.

Yumi looks to Sissy with a surprising look.

"since when are you on this table?"

"Hello I was here first with Herb and Nicolas you're not!" Sissy said.

Yumi looked confused.

"I'm sorry Sissy I'm not going to bother you again.." And Yumi stood up with her plate and started to walk away.

The gang looks at her in aw.

"What…just happened" Odd asked not believing his eyes.

"now I'm really worried she never says something like that to Sissy they are sworn enemies!" Aelita exclaimed.

"that's true she's never been so nice to Sissy in front of the whole school" Jeremy replied deep in thought.

"hmmm maybe she's still mad at me" Odd said thoughtfully.

The others confused looked at him.

Odd only rolled his eyes "You know, yesterday when she was yelling to me, she was a little bit angry"

"What about that boy who's after her we might have her worried about it" Ulrich said.

"but she's said that was a lie!" Odd told him.

Jeremy looked thoughtfully "maybe she lied to us"

"why should she do something like that? I don't believe that"

"what if she wants us to worry I mean she's really protective with some things." Aelita said.

"Maybe"

"but why should she lie it's not logic!" Ulrich yelled.

"since when are you logic Ulrich?" Odd said funnily

"shut up Odd!"

The next week Yumi kept avoiding Ulrich and the others.

The gang had no idea why and on a Friday Ulrich was sick of waiting so when school was over he kept waiting till Yumi was out.

Yumi looked surprised when Ulrich came up to her.

"what do you want?" Yumi asked surprised.

"I want to know what's going on!! Sins Monday you're avoiding us and I want to know why!" Ulrich exclaimed.

"I'm not avoiding you, I have only a different schedule I'm a grade higher" Yumi said.

'I can't say about the fever and mostly not about Joe! He will have a heart attack if he hears that' Yumi thought.

"There is nothing! I only need some space!" Yumi said.

"So you going to sit with us in the lunch break?" 

Yumi takes a deep breath "I think…I…need…to..q…"

Ulrich looked worried but at the same time really confused "what? Can you speak louder?!"

"IT'S FOR THE BEST IF WE QUITING TO SEE EACH OTHER!!" 

Ulrich looked at her in shock, what did she just say?

"I'm sorry but I must…do some things…on my own so…it's for the best if…we don't see each other in a while" Yumi said turning her head away.

"But WHY?!"

"I have many things to do so…I need some time so I quitting for a while with the gang and Lyoko I'm sick of it!!" Yumi said sadly. 

"WHAT?!!! I WAS ALWAYS THE ONE WHO WANT TO QUIT BUT DID I DO IT NO AND THAT WAS BECAUSE OF THE GANG BUT MOSTLY because of you." Ulrich whispered the last part Yumi knew he said something but didn't heared what. 

"what?" 

"Which differents does it makes" Ulrich asked angered. 

"I'm SICK OF YOU IF YOU WAN'T TO TELL SOMETHING SAY IT!!" Yumi Yelled 

"I have nothing to say!! Except…your think that you are better than us because you're a year older and a grade higher but it isn't!!! WITHOUT US YOU HAVEN'T GOT ANY FRIENDS!!" immidiatly whe he said that he realized his mistake but was to shocked to talk. 

Yumi looked shocked to Ulrich. 

"if you think about it that way…I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!!I QUIT WITH EVERYTHING FOREVER! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU IN MY WHOLE LIFE!!!!!" Yumi yelled upset, she had tears in her eyes but before Ulrich could see it she run off.…

That day Ulrich, Jeremy Odd, and Aelita get there Math points.  
Ulrich had a C+ Jeremy and Aelita an A- and Odd a D-. 

"at least something go's good" he whispered to himself. 

Jeremy looked at him suspicious "what do you mean?" 

"Nothing!"

In the break the gang looked where Yumi was and Ulrich told Aelita and Jeremy what happened except the part when he said she had no friends and everything after that.  
Odd had detention so he didn't hear it. 

"so Yumi want to quit just like that?" Jeremy asked knowing something wasn't right. 

"I think so" Ulrich said. 

"without a reason? That's nothing for Yumi!" Aelita said thoughtfully. 

"she wants to quit with Lyoko and everything around it..I think she's thinking that she's too good for us. She definitely never wants to see me again." 

Aelita looked to Ulrich "You didn't say that she doesn't want to see any of us again! Ulrich what's happened?" 

"Nothing a little fight that's all" 

"and she wants to quit before the fight or after?" Aelita asked suspicious. 

Ulrich looked uncomfortable "before... I think" 

"ULRICH!!! What happened?"!

Yumi looked around, it was lonely to have no friends, but she couldn't keep a secret that was so hurtful so she decided to be alone for a while.

She had the paper for the surgery in her hands to give it to the hospital after school, and she couldn't forget about Joe.. It was hard to have a fight with Ulrich but it was for his one sake. 

"Yumi" someone seemed to call her 

Yumi turned around and looked at Odd. 

"what's going on? You look down" Odd asked 

Yumi knew that Odd didn't know of quitting the gang so he was still friendly. 

"Yumi… I want to ask you a favour!" Odd begged. 

"…sure…what's it?" 

And Odd whispered something in her ear. 

"please! I be so great full if you will I mean we are friends right" Odd said giving her his best puppy dog eyes. 

"…uh…sure…I think" Yumi said turning a bit red. 

"That's GREAT! But please don't tell the other about it…I mean Ulrich and everything he's not going to be nice if he knows it"

Yumi smiled "It's our little secret but you must not say to no one that you see me or speak to me" 

"why? What's happened?" Odd asked

Yumi sighed "Go to the other's I think you know It soon enough" 

Odd looked Confused at her but then walked away struggling.

Where did Odd and Yumi talked about? A date ? maybe.. read on next time…  
Do you Like it? I hope so…

I know it's strange that she quit everything but she doesn't want that her friends are worried about her mostly of the surgery. And she's angry on Ulrich.


	5. Chapter 5 homework

Here is the next Chapter

Chapter 5 Homework…

That day Odd heared something about a fight between Yumi and Ulrich, and knew that that was where Yumi was talking about.

"but HOW?! What happened between them?" He asked to Aelita and Jeremy while walking to the cafeteria.

"I have no idea" Jeremy said while sighing.

"I've asked it to Ulrich to, but he didn't want to say anything, and Yumi ..i haven't seen her the whole day I think she's avoiding us" Aelita told him.

But Odd was to curious like always and kept asking the same questions over and over.

"but why?"

"we don't know"

"But how?"

"WE DON'T KNOW"

"But how and why?!"

"ODD!!!"

A week later on Wednesday…  
Yumi runs to school, today was Ulrich soccer practice so she had an appointment with Odd in there dorms.  
When she was about to nock she heard Ulrich voice "and your not coming because?"

Yumi held her breath, 'Ulrich is still in there! He can't see me he would even freak more out then now!' she thought

"I have homework" Sounded Odd's voice, she heared Ulrich laugh.

"Yea you always have homework but you never make it, yea right! I think you just have a date! Who's it? Do I know her?" Ulrich said.

In shock Yumi looked to the door, 'a date? Could this be a date? I mean me and Odd are just friends I'm only going to help him with..

"NO! only have some homework to do!" Odd almost yelled.

"I think I must call you Einstein haha, Crap I must go or I'm too late for soccer practice!" Yumi heared someone coming to the door, what must she do? Where can she go?!

Ulrich walked to the door and opened it. There he looked down there was a pencil on the ground, he smiled It was maybe from that girl of Odd so he put it in his pocket it was going to be fun to have prove that Odd has a girlfriend.  
He laughed and walked away.

He seems to be cheerful after everything what happened between us, Yumi thought, on the last moment she was runs into the room across that from Ulrich and Odd.  
There was no one so she had luck.  
How could Ulrich be so happy after everything what happened?  
She walked to Odd's dorm and knocked…

Imidiatly the door opened "Heey Yumi how are you" asked a serious Odd.

"Umm…good why not?" she asked, did he mend to ask if she was nervous about the date? Is this a date or not?!

Odd looked very understanding "I've heard about the fight between you and Ulrich so I thought-

Yumi sighed in relieve, this sure wasn't a date, what could she think? Ulrichs best friend on a date with her, it's not that she didn't like Odd only not THAT way, but now it go's about Ulrich again.

"Odd could we PLEASE don't talk about this!" she said, Odd looked first a bit stunned by her reaction but then he nodded "What you want. Let's begin.."

"I must say Odd I'm surprised that you would ask me to help with you homework is one thing but I never expected that you really WANT TO LEARN IT!" she said while laughing.

"it's not funny Yumi! I just want a good grade!" Odd exclaimed.

the only thing that Yumi could do was laugh "What you want, it's like this.."

An hour later…

Odd was looking to his math homework, almost shocked "unbelievable I UNDERSTAND IT! This the first time that I understand something from Math, you're a good teacher Yumi!"

Yumi blushed a little "you've donned it by yourself Odd! But I think I better can go before Ulrich is here" she said sheepish.

She started to collecting her books, and waved Odd goodbye "I'm going, see you tomorrow!"

A few seconds later Odd sees a paper on the ground.  
It's not from Him or Ulrich it must be from Yumi, she's forget it!  
He looked to the paper and started to read it.

He gasped "this can't be true..!"

On that moment Ulrich came in…

"hi Odd.. How was your date" he said laughing, until he saw Odd with a stunned look staring at the paper in his hands "I …need …I'm going to Jeremy!"  
He waved a fast goodbye and runs away…

Leaving Ulrich confused behind "Huh?!"

-------------------

**What did Odd read? Read on next Chap!**

**laffy taffy1312**** glad you like it ****  
**

**KiwiR0x**** Thanks for the tip well is this better? I hope it! **

**But I write it here in story format :D well enjoy this Chapter **


	6. Chapter 6 Odd finds out

Yumi was almost home when she searched for the letter from the hospital in her bag.  
She couldn't find it.

"Nooo! I can't left it on school this is terrible!!" she yelled. To herself.

"It is" a voice said icy behind her.

Yumi turned around, and looked into a angry face.

"Odd what are you doing here?"

"Are you searching for something? Maybe for this?!" Odd held the paper of the hospital in front of her.

she gasped "Odd i..-" she tried to pull the paper out of his hands.

Odd looked angry to Yumi "Yumi.. What is going on? Is it true that you have a surgery? A life death surgery!?"

"I'm sorry Odd, thank you for bringing this back but I have to go"

Yumi tried to run away but Odd stopped her "is this why you have a fight with Ulrich?" 

"NO!!!"

"is this why you want to quit with everything?" Odd asked

"no…I ……..i…. yes it is"

"Are you insane?!!!! We are you're friends and because a surgery you want to quit everything?" 

Sighed and looked to the ground "I don't want that you guys…going to be worried!"

Odd was becoming more and more angry "of course we will be worried we are your friends…I'm your friend"

"Odd Please! Don't tell it to the others I have much problems so…I won't forgive myself if I hurt you and the others…please keep It a secret… please…Odd" she said in tears.

"hmmpf I don't find it such a great idea but, okay I won't say the others if you promise to say everything…at least to me! You must tell me the whole story, you know that I'm here for you, I'm you friend" Odd looked away too, and was a little bit ashamed.

Yumi sighed in relieve "Okay I tell it"  
"Are you telling the whole story Yumi?" a voice asked.

"Yes the whole…hey who are you?" Odd looked curious to the boy in front of them.

Yumi looked stunned to the boy "i…think…ehm…Joe…what are you doing here?"

Joe smiled "if I say something I do it I kept my promise I came back"   
Odd looked to the boy who looked to know Yumi, there was something going on here?

"WHAT THA HECK?!!!"

**A/N well this was it for now hope you liked it!**** -**

**Itban Fuyu****: well here is it ;)**

**KiwiR0x**** i'm from the Netherlands so i'm not great with spelling and everything it isn't my first languages. Glad that this is better :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Yumi looked kind of embarresed "Odd…this is Joe…Joe..Odd"

Odd Still looked Stunned "I know his name but WHO IS HE!?!"

Joe laughed and tried to put his arm around Yumi "I'm Joe, Yumi's boyfriend"

"WHAT?!!"

"where are you talking about it's been 3 years ago! I haven't seen you since then! So what are you doing here?!!!" Yumi fast pulled herself out of Joe's grip.

"Wait a minute, are you… THE BOY THAT'S AFTER YUMI FROM JAPAN?!!!!!"

Yum looked curious to Odd where was he talking about?! "Odd Chill! Joe isn't dangerous, he's my EX boyfriend, right Joe?!!"

"what you want Ang.." 

"Don't call me that!!"

"what you want Ange…eh Yumi"

"Will you explain everything?!" Odd asked to Yumi, still stunned by this Joey boy.

There sounded a serene sound (again)

"Why?!! On the good times I always must say goodbye! I meet you again Yumi and Oll I meat you to" Joe exclaimed.

Odd looked angry to Joe "It's Odd!"

Joe just rolled his eyes "what's the differnts?" 

"Yumi please explain everything now!" Odd asked Yumi when Joe disappeared.

Yumi sighed "I guess I have no other choice, come we go to my home I explain everything there.."

Yumi told Odd everything about Joe about the fever and even when she was scared about his reaction it felt good to tell it.

"so Joe is your ex boyfriend who almost rape you?!! Are crazy? You trusted that guy and now he's here, after you!" Odd said.

"He never tried to hurt me maybe he's a bit weird but still I care about it!"

"Aren't you meaning that you care about HIM?!"

"I…don't know…I'm confused, it's such a long time ago!"

"Let me tell you this everything in the past doesn't matter! He's changed you said so he's not the one you knew. Don't trust him! He is a sick guy and he's STALKING YOU!" Odd almost screamed.

Yumi shivered by those words "No he's a bit different but he can change"

"I think I can better go back to my dorm before Ulrich knows that I'm not with Jeremy" Odd said trying to calm down.

"Odd please don't tell anyone about this it's my problem. I don't want to let them worry" Yumi asked Odd beggingly.

"I'm not saying a word but tomorrow will you help me with my homework?"

Yumi smiled "Of course!"

The next days it was the usual doing, Ulrich and Yumi didn't talk, Yumi helped Odd with his homework and talked about Joe and the surgery… 

But on a Sunday…

Odd came from Yumi's house and walked to his dorm.  
When he came in he looked in shock to Ulrich who was crying. 

Odd looked shocked "Ulrich are you……….crying?!"

Odd never saw Ulrich cry no one actually

Ulrich froze "No I had something in my eye" 

"Ulrich what's going on?" 

"NOTHING" 

"Yeah right , is it about Yumi?" 

"how do you know?"  
Odd rolled his eyes "You and she haven't talk to each other in 3 weeks and you don't look so well, and she is not looking to well tolie the last days Yumi didn't look so down but it was a lie for good thing

Ulrich looked full hope to Odd "really?"

Odd just normally rolled his eyes "yeah"

"wait a second! How do you know how Yumi is? We haven't seen her in days(Yumi is avoiding the others so don't see her except Odd)" 

"eh….I heard it from.."  
Ulrich smirked "You're GIRLFRIEND?! I knew you had a girlfriend"

"noo its not he thought about it yeah it is" Odd began to blush

"What's her name?" Ulrich asked

"Umm… Yu…li"

Ulrich laughed "Yuli? What a weird name but what you want it's your girl"

Odd looked confused to Ulrich "is it?!"  
Ulrich laughed again "of course I think I'm going to search for Yumi I want apologies" 

"Okay see ya"

"I'm feeling much better now thanks Odd!"

Odd still wasn't sure about everything and tried to think it over "your welcome I think"

Has Odd a crush on Yumi? Is this fight finally over?

A/N 

KiwiR0x: glad you like it! Your story's rocks:D

4ever4given : glad you like it!!


	8. Chapter 8 Sissy the spy

Chapter 8 Sissy the spy…

But Ulrich didn't find her, not that easily, but someone else found him..

"HEY Ulrich Dear" A voice sounded behind him, terrified (not really something for Ulrich but we ARE talking about Sissy) Ulrich turned around trying to smile.

"ow hi Sissy have you seen Yumi?"

Sissy smirked as she walked to him "why would you ask me? Why don't you ask ODD!"

Ulrich looked confused "what are you saying?"

"I've said why don't ask you Odd!?!!" Sissy's smile grew wider.

Ulrich rolled with his eyes "what is that supposed to mean?"

Sissy faked to look surprised "don't you know? Odd and Yumi having a relation ship"

"of coarse not!! He didn't spoke to her in weeks!!" Ulrich yelld

"that's what you think I've seen them together yesterday! Kissing!" Sissy's smile grew wider by the minute..

"yeah right.. and pony's can fly, like Odd ever should do such a thing! He even doesn't like her!"

"I've seen them a few weeks together! If you don't believe me ask them themselves"

"What do you think? This is one of your plans isn't it? You're trying to break me and Yumi up.. AGAIN?! AND ODD DOESN'T LIKE YUMI !! THEY ARE NOT HAVING A RELATION" Ulrich started to freak out by the thoughts of that only.

Sissy smiled "what you want honey"

"AND NOW MOVE!!"

"you will see…" Sissy said devilish.

Ulrich doubt that Sissy speaks the truth but still.. the thoughts only that Odd would do such a thing made him angry, so when he got back into his room he couldn't forget what she said, and looked suspicious to Odd.

Ulrich tried to calm down 'I don't believe her.!!!...i don't believe her.!...i do believe her! What?!'

Odd saw Ulrich looking at him and he didn't look really happy "What are you looking at?!"

"I'm not!" Ulrich huffed.

"and have you found Yumi?" Odd asked while going back to the comic he was reading.

Ulrich grew suspicious "no why?!! Do you know where she is?"

Odd only rolled his eyes "problebly at home, what's your point?"

"Nothing… but Odd if a friend of you like someone, but he is having a fight with that person, would you how can I put it… steel here from your friend?" Ulrich looked questioning to Odd who turned red.

"I'm never been in that situation so I don't know…"

"But if.."

"If you're saying that I'm trying to steal Yumi from you your wrong! I haven't seen her in days!" Odd said his red face hiding in his magazine.

Odd didn't show his face again he was deeply in thoughts 'except yesterday when Sissy came out of the bushes, o yea further the rest of the past few WEEKS'

Ulrich almost felt guilty for his thought "I know Odd I was only furious that's all!"

"I know.."

The next day in class…

Hertz looked down to each students "here are the grades… some grades are extremely low" she puts a paper on Nicolas desk "and people with normal grades" she putted the papers of Ulrich and Sissy's on their desks "some grades are good one's like always" She put the papers on Herb, Jeremy and Aelita's desk.

Odd was getting really nervous everyone had his paper already except he…

"excuse me miss I haven't got my paper."

Hertz shook her head "here it is, unbelievable that I say this but, good work!"

Odd's eyes grew wide "i-I HAVE a A+"

Jeremy, Aelita, Ulrich looked in shock "impossible!"

Jeremy looked even a bit mad his grade was a A- how could Odd get a A+! Impossible!

Ulrich looked suspicious "Odd how did you do that?!"

"what can I say I have a great teacher" when he realized what he said he turned red (A/n: that happens a lot doesn't it whahah!)

'you liar!' Ulrich thought

RIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGGGG…

Odd looked to his watch and then to the others "I'm sorry but I forget something in my room! I be back soon"

And he runs away but not in the direction of the rooms, he was heading to the woods.

'I not believe you anymore you hide something!' Ulrich thought while following Odd to the forest.

Odd stopped and looked backwards it looks like he waited on someone.

Ulrich hided beneath a tree.

A couple of minutes later he saw a shadow and then…  
" !!!! Yumi!"

--

A/N:

Well a secret date? Ulrich really did find out Odd's secret!

KiwiR0x- i don't think i'm going to let Odd and Yumi be a couple, or am I? whahahah! I like Odd a little bit but I think Y-x-U still rule :D


	9. Chapter 9 saying goodbye

Chapter 9 Ulrich's mad, Saying goodbye…

Odd was waiting by the tree, trying to stay calm, what was impossible.

Yumi came then casually walking to him, he couldn't help but smirk, it surely was HIS grade!

"Hi Odd What's going on" Yumi asked seeing the excited face.

"I really I ODD DELLA ROBIA have a A+ FOR MATH! Wanna see it? LOOK!" Odd said cheerfully.

Yumi smiled, "Odd that's great I'm so proud on you!"

And she hugged him gave him a hug.

Odd immediately began to flush "why did you do that for?"

Yumi just smiled "well you're having a good grade, I'm really proud on you Odd"

"Yea I know"

--0—0—0—

But someone else who this mistaken the simple hug for a kiss, and that made it only worser, try to imagine, your best friends 'kissing' the girl You like…

0—0—0—0

When Odd walked back to his dorm Ulrich was already inside, sitting on his bed and giving him icy glares…

"What's going on?" Odd asked, surprised by his mood.

"I can't believe you just did that!! I can't believe that you where my friend!" Ulrich shouted.

Odd looked confused "how do you mean were?!"

"I mean that you are having a relation with Yumi!" Ulrich said furious

Odd only looked like he was crazy "where are you talking about? Me and Yumi are only friends"

"you liar!! I saw you in the park today! With YUMI! You skinny stupid dumb head!" Ulrich said still shouting.

Odd's eyes grew big "Ulrich I can explain! It's not what you think!"

"What is it then? Was she helping you with HOMEWORK?! Spare your breath Odd, I don't want to hear anything from you!"

With those words Ulrich walked away

"..But she really was helping me with homework.." Odd only replied sadly, realizing he just lost his best friend by a simple mistake…

Ulrich told Aelita and Jeremy about that he found out that Odd still was connecting Yumi and that they are having a relation.

They where mad to… on Odd but not because their "relation"…

Aelita Looked a little bit pissed to Odd "Odd why didn't you tell me youre still had contact with her! I was so worried about her!!"

Jeremy nodded "yeah we want to know what's going on!"

"I promised Yumi to not tell it to anyone" Odd replied guilty.

It looked like Aelita already forgave him, and in a wink al her angry was gone and she had a little smile on her face "is it true that you are in love with Yumi and she likes you too?!"

"NOO! It's a misunderstanding she helped me with my homework! That's all!" Odd almost screamed tired of hearing he had a relation with Yumi, he sure liked Yumi but only as a friend, and even IF he liked her THAT way he would never do that to Ulrich, his best friend.

"with math? No wonder that you had an A+ Yumi was the best from her class!" Aelita asked realizing that was the reason why Odd scored so high.

"I know! But believe me I don't have a relation with Yumi!" Odd said serious

"First Sissy told me that she have seen kissing you two and then I saw it with my own eyes!" a furious voice sounded behind him.

"Ulrich like I've not kissed Yumi!!!"

"Sissy told about the woods!" Ulrich shouted(if it go's about Yumi he can be pretty emotional)

Odd rolled his eyes "like you can trust HER"

"and Yesterday? I saw you kissing!"

"She helped me with my homework!! She was happy for my grade! And that's all I never would break you to up!" Odd shouted back.

"yeah right, it's al YOUR FAULT! Best friend yeah right I never want to see you again!"

Odd looked confused "ehh…where roommates"

"well except then than!" Ulrich said while walking away (Again)

It was a week later, Ulrich didn't spoke to Odd or Yumi, Aelita and Jeremy spoke to all of them.  
Aelita was glad that she saw Yumi sometimes again but hated the fight between Ulrich and Yumi and Odd.

Yumi was quiet the last time no one had an idea why, except Odd! I think you know why…the SURGERY!

They sat in the forest for a couple of hours now, Yumi helping Odd with his homework but further not really talking to each other.

Yumi took a deep breath "Odd can you do something for me?"

Odd just looked at his homework "Your surgery is tomorrow right?!"

Yumi turned her head "yes it is"

Odd couldn't take it anymore and looked angry to Yumi "AND YOU DON'T TELL THE OTHERS?! I HAVE A FIGHT WITH ULRICH BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPID SECRET"

Yumi looked to the ground "…I'm sorry Odd"

Odd then realized what he was saying and was embarrassed again "Urghh…what am I saying I'm sorry Yumi"

Yumi shook her head "No Odd you're only speak the truth!"

"what was that favour that you want to ask me?" Odd asked trying to get on another subject.

"right, I want you to give this letters to Aelita, Jeremy and Ulrich I know you two are not talking but put it on his bed or something, I'm leaving tonight for the surgery so please Odd give it to them" she didn't looked to him while saying this.

"But your surgery is tomorrow! Why do you have to leave tonight?" Odd asked suspicious.

"the surgery is on 5AM so it's for the best if I go tonight"

"HEY! This it not good this could be the last time i…I…"

Yumi just stood up "I know Odd I know… I'm come tonight to the academy so I meet you and the others here ok?"

"…ok.."

Odd walks to the room of Aelita and walks in without knocking and what he sees surprises him but made him smirk too.. Aelita and Jeremy kissing (lolz! Odd finds out hwhaha!)

"so! That's the first time Jeremy didn't faint" Odd said while smirking.

The moment Jeremy saw him he fainted.

Odd laughed "oops"

Aelita who was blushing like crazy "ODD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" she tried to sound angry but was to embarrassed.

"what's happened?" A waking Jeremy asked, awaking by Aelita's shouting.

Odd tried to look serious again "I have to give something from Yumi"

And he gave the two letters from Yumi addressed to them, and they started to read it.

"WHAT?!!! Why didn't she tell us?" Aelita shouted.

Jeremy just gaped at the letter "A surgery where she can die?! WhaT?!!"

"she didn't tell me about it!" Aelita shocked and Angry at the same time.

"me neither" Jeremy said nodding.

They both looked to Odd waiting for his replay only he staid quiet.

"ODD ? Do you knew this?" Aelita asked sweetly, a little bit to sweet for her, it started to sound sharp.. really really sharp.

"er………………..no……………………yes…" Odd looked guilty to the ground.

"ODD!!!! WHY HAVEN'T YOU TOLD US!?!!" Aelita shouted her sweet tone abruptly was gone.

"it was because..."

"because Yumi said you not to." Jeremy replied quietly.

"yes.. wait how do you know that?!"

"I know Yumi longer than today…unbelievable that surgery"

"yeah it's tomorrow she's leaving tonight!" Odd said with a dry voice.

"WHAT?!!"

"eh, she comes tonight to the school before the surgery of coarse it's going to be really early you know!"

"I hope everything is going to be all right…"

That night…

Odd, Jeremy and Aelita where waiting on Yumi -Odd had give the letter to Jeremy who gave it to Ulrich-

"are you sure that she comes?" Aelita asked.

"of course! She said so!"

"hmm, but still there are many things she didn't say" Jeremy responded quietly.

"I'm sorry guys for waiting"

Odd, Jeremy, Aelita turned around "Yumi" they said at the same time.

Aelita was the first one who spoke "why haven't told you this to us or at least to ME? Why telling it to Odd? I mean he's not smart and not…"

"HEY!! STOP IT!" Odd said while looking hurt.

Yumi started to laugh "it's good to laugh about you guy's hahaha"

"why did you wait until the last moment?" Jeremy asked.

Yumi sighed "because I was afraid of the surgery by myself and that I told it to Odd is not true! He had seen my document and want explanation so.. I never want to hurt any of you"

Everyone was immediately quiet.

"I see Ulrich didn't came, I had expected that but still I hoped.." Yumi turned her head around so nobody could see her watery eyes.

"I'm sorry Yumi I think he didn't read your letter" Jeremy said.

She slightly smiled "it's alright"

Aelita rushed to her side and hugged her "Yumi I'm scared about that surgery, what if you don't make it?"

Yumi just smiled "when I don't make it you guys must go on with your life… I want that"

"it sounds like you already saying goodbye"

Yumi sighed again "I am, and I must go"

Odd looked to her "now already?"

"yeah…Jeremy, you always bin like a little brother for me, and I mean it not like Hiroki, you was there always for me, and are the best in school keep going"

Jeremy had tears in his eyes and Yumi hugged him.

Yumi turned to Odd "Odd the clown the one who was so brave to ask for help with math so you cares about school your keep going with it! It was fun to teach you and I have the feeling we are good friends after all maybe after all what happened my best buddy and please Odd find yourself a girl"

Odd tried to smile but it was impossible, and also with him tears fell down his cheeks.

Yumi walked to him and hugged him to.

Then she turned to Aelita.

"My best girlfriend in the world of Xana I curse him but I'm thankful that I have met you, be yourself and please Jeremy please take care of her"

Jeremy grinned "with all my pleasure"

Yumi just laughed at his new attitude, then she looked AGAIN to Aelita "and Aelita do you want to say one thing to Ulrich for me?"

Aelita who was crying the most of them couldn't reply "S…su-r…su-re"

"Say to him that this fight wasn't fun but still… it was for his own good"

Aelita looked curious to her but didn't ask any questions "I say that"

Yumi hugged her "you're my little sister you know? I'm always protect you wherever I am"

Out of nowhere Odd spread his arms wide open "Groups hug!!" he shouted.

Everyone looked at him like he was crazy (A/N in a way it kind of remembers me to Naruto in Naruto Shippuuden episode 18 I think if you seen that episode you know what I mean 1 tip Gay is in it)

Yumi just laughed and spread her arms wide open too "yeah groups hug"

-0-0-0-

Well this was it for now, hope you like it -

A/n replies..

HSMRocksMySocks: i think so too i like Odd but UlrichxYumi still ruleZ! Yumi isn't really torturing Odd, they even don't have a relation, Odd just likes her as a good friend, maybe a better friend because of the help with math but not in love liking ways.

KiwiR0x: hmm which story is that? Odd rules but I like Ulrich way better haha, he and Yumi just look so cute together! Glad you like the story, tnx for still replaying, kiwi you rock!

Jemnezmy: First one? I'm honoured Glad you like it!!!

zb earth: glad you likei t


	10. Chapter 10 fighting

The next day…

Ulrich just walked into the cafeteria and saw how everybody was sitting together and eating in silence.

"what's going on? Is there a funeral? Or has Yumi break up with you Odd? Haha" Ulrich said, while giving Odd an evil smirk (sorry but because of the triangle fight he really isn't himself anymore he's kind of mean now)

Odd glared at him"if I hear you like this I should think you don't care about Yumi"

Ulrich started to turn red, reminding him about Yumi got him much pain, but fast his face turned again "that's true she's nothing to me! She may go straight to H-LL"

This time Odd couldn't take it anymore, and angry he stood up and smacked Ulrich in the face.

"Don't say such a things idiot! (I think this is the first time Odd says idiot to someone, and not someone to him )" Odd replied angry.

Ulrich just touched his cheek, surprised by Odd reaction.

"I only said the truth didn't i?" he replied.

This time Odd couldn't control his anger at all and was ready to beat him up (A/n: can you imagine? Odd beating Ulrich up? I think Ulrich would win in a fight, but in this story I'm not going to let it go so far) but Jeremy stopped him.

Well not really stopping him, more TRYING to stop him, clinging at his waist...

"Aelita help me!" Jeremy yelled to Aelita who watched this all happening, furious she shook her head "no I want to smack Ulrich myself too! He gone to fa.."

"AELITA!!"

"Fine, fine, I help." She said while holding Odd at arms, that worked and Odd finally calmed down.

"don't speak like that about Yumi!! Not now…not ever!!" Odd sighed from tiredness.

Ulrich just looked at him trying to speak, he still was stunned by how weird Odd was behaving "what..'s wrong with him?"

Jeremy shook his head "Ulrich you didn't read it did you?"

"what?"

"the letter I gave you! The letter from Yumi"

"maybe even the last letter from Yumi.." Odd replied sadly.

Aelita smacked Odd against his head "Odd don't talk like that!!'

"it's Ulrich's fault!"

Ulrich just stood their confused "why should I read a letter from her? I have a fight with HER you know"

"if she died today how do you find that?" Odd replied simply

"WhAT!?"

"ODD DON'T TALK LIKE THAT!" and Aelita started to smack him on his head (A/N softly not so hard, a little bit like Sakura from Naruto does with Naruto ) while he was screaming like he was in pain (A/n not really).

Jeremy turned around to look at Ulrich "READ THAT DAMN LETTER!!"

Ulrich walks to his room and search for the letter from Yumi.  
What's going on with the gang? They all behaved weird, did they go mad? Mad mad?

Finally he found the letter under his pillow, he remembered that he almost wanted to read It yesterday, maybe she would confess her feelings but then he remembered the fight, the whole night he was over thinking everything until he drifted to sleep .. He looked at the letter, it sure would be really important if everyone was behaving so weird, maybe she had to marry someone ..or had the stalker (Joe you know from Japan) found her, fast he started to read…

_**Hi Ulrich , It's kind of weird to Wright something to you and the others. **__**  
**__**I know we have a fight and It might make it all not better but I have a surgery tomorrow, I know you don't care about I mean you hate me but still… it's a life/dead situation and there is a chance that I don't make it so I Wright you this. **__**  
**__**Odd didn't lie about that I helped him with his homework, it was in the break after our first fight he ask me to help him so don't be mad at him he just want to have a good grade, so we've seen each other I didn't want that he tell the other so I asked him to be quiet. **__**  
**__**I think you think that where going steady but that's bull sht I like him as a friend maybe as a buddy but that's all. **__**  
**__**To be honest I'm had a thing for you… and even now I miss it to be around you, I missing something in my life what's very important to me… someone where I really care of and that's you. **__**  
**__**I hope you come tonight I'm going to the hospital but it isn't strange if you don't want to come, but still I hope so.. **__**  
**__**The surgery is tomorrow so…please stop the fight between you and Odd you may hate me but don't turn against Odd he's your best friend and I know you two missing each other. **__**  
**__**So goodbye my dear Ulrich -don't think that this is a love letter from Sissy, because it\s not!!!-. **__**  
**__**Your friend (old friend ex friend?) Yumi.**_

When he read the letter Ulrich cried, why was he bin so stupid? He understand everything about Odd and the others and regret it how he'd done this all.  
There was a nock on the door.

Ulrich turned away from the door to hide his tears "come in"

On that moment Jeremy and Aelita came in.

"you read it?" Jeremy asked.

"yes"

"do you want to go with us to the hospital so even with Odd?"

Ulrich turned to them so they could see his tears, he put a smile on his face "thanks I really appreciate that guys"

--

When they are at the hospital they saw the Ishyama family(Her parents and Hiroki)waiting.

There wasn't spoken by anyone, everyone just was quiet, Aelita and Jeremy sat on chairs, Odd on the ground with Kiwi (he just had to take him with them :) And Ulrich just leaned against the wall.

Everyone was nervous, you could tell that, until there were 3 doctors coming to them.

Doctor 1 turned to her parents "are you here for Miss Isyama?"

Ulrich responded "yes we are"

Hiroki just looked at the doctors trying to figure out who they were "who are you?"

"we are the doctors from Ishyama's surgery I'm Mr. ksenalt this are Mr. Sheel and Mr. Janax"

"how is the surgery?" Aelita asked.

"it's finisht"

"that's great!" Jeremy responded.

"I don't know how to put It but the surgery is failed" Mister Sheel said.

Mrs. Ishyama Hided her face in her husbands arms.

"what do you mean?" Hiroki asked

"Miss Ishyama didn't make it" Mr. Ksenalt told them sadly

"what?!!!"

The three doctors disappeared, nobody seems to notice the smiles appearing on two of the doctors faces…

**Well that was it for now… hope you guys liked it, next time:** _Xana attack._

_Preview:_

"_Xana attacks guys!"_

_It grew quiet._

"_it's going to be difrent without Yumi isn't it?"_

_--_

"_Let's fight for Yumi"_

_Weird shadows appearing._

_And Xana himself…_

**A/N**

**Itban Fuyu** Because he didn't read the letter :P…

**zb earth**: glad you like it!!


	11. Chapter 11after a while, Xana attack

Chapter 11 After a while…/ Xana attacking

"NOOO!!! IT CAN'T BE I HAVE TO TELL HER THINGS EVERYTHING"

Jeremy tried to calm him down "Ulrich calm down"

"I can't! It's my fault if I listened to her..Than thann…."

"we know you're upstet but it is not your fault!" Aelita said while putting her hand onto his shoulder.

"It is!!"

And without another word he stormed off.

It was weird but there wasn't a funeral for Yumi, it was like her parents already forgotten it, and it was 2 days after her death.

No one spoke about Yumi to each other.

But on a day they had to talk about it…

"Don't you think it's weird? Yumi's parents are acting weird their daughter just died why are they acting like nothing happened?" Jeremy questioned the others, Odd looked warningly to Jeremy, subject Yumi was taboo especially with Ulrich.

Ulrich flinched but remained quiet.

"Jer. Please stop-" Odd began.

"I think Yumi didn't want it like this she said she want us to go on with our lives." Surprised everyone turned to Aelita, this was the first time she said something about Yumi.

Ulrich sighed "the last time she have seen me she hated me that's so much fun she hate me…even now"

Aelita looked to Ulrich "Ulrich I need to tell you something. She…before she was going to the hospital she said something to me to tell you.."

"That she hated me!"

Aelita frowned "not really she said to be exact: Say to him that this fight wasn't fun but still… it was for his own good"

Ulrich looked angry to Aelita "so she planned it? To have a fight with me and everything?!!! Then she-"

"of coarse not!!! She only means that al is there the fight she didn't blame you for anything" Odd interrupted him.

Ulrich looked to him "you think?"

"of coarse I mean I surely know she wouldn't want to have us fight either"

Ulrich looked guilty to the ground "about that…I'm sorry about everything I didn't mean it! I only was jealous because.."

"No worries boy, sometimes girls can drive us crazy, if you think about it I would react the same if I had the feeling the girl I liked liked you" Odd smiled a bit at the thought it still was weird, that Ulrich thought Yumi liked him.

Ulrich looked to him "you're smarter than before Odd"

"I know I had a good teacher.. Had…" the last part came sad out his mouth.

They smiled to eachother, the first time in a looong time, they felt like they were friends again, and of coarse there has to be something what happens on a time like this.

BREEP BEEP BEEP!!!!

Jeremy looked in shock to his computer "o my.. I think Xana lounged an attack after 2 months!"

"and what are we going to do now?" Ulrich asked.

Odd stood up and got in his fight stance "where going to lyoko and kick there fckng asses!!"

"Odd" Aelita looked warningly to him, going to lyoko would be hard especially for..

"lets go, we do it for Yumi" Ulrich said to everyone's surprise.

Aelita nodded slowly and smiled "Yes let's fight for Yumi.."

…--…--…--…--…

At the factory…

"transfer Odd transfer Aelita transfer Ulrich Scanner Odd scanner Aelita scanner Ulrich virtualization"

Aelita looked around to see the ice sector, nothing seems to be everything looked normal "everything seems to be normal here"

"head to the tower… that's weird there are no creeper be on guard! We still don't know what the attack is" Jeremy's voice sounded over the sector.

"something isn't right here we are almost by the tower but still no creepers!" Aelita said.

On an unexpected moment Odd cried out loud.

"OUCH!!! That hurt! Einstein couldn't you warn us?!! Or are you sleeping?"

Everyone on Lyoko looked confused to Odd, what was going on here?

"what happened? There is nothing on the monitor" Jeremy asked.

Odd looked angry "yeah right admit it Einstein you didn't watch! And now is it gone!"

"I DIDN'T SLEEP!! There is something weird happening here!"

Odd rolled angry his eyes "yeah right so I shot myself!"

"no it was me"

xxxxx

**A/N:**

**Who is it? who do you think? Well I say one thing it isn't who you think it is (hehe speaking in question marks isn't it?)**

**This was it for now, hope you liked it! **

**for the ones who also read my other Code lyoko story _'Falling in love again'_ i'm going to continue it this weekend, first i wanted to continue it 2 weeks ago, but i got grounded, no fun.. the next day i had a major haddic and had to work for my school some more (lets just say i was after the pc too much hehe --') so i could only go on school so i could go after the pc, i feel kind of uncomfortable with writing while others are looking at it (i mean classmates) so i couldn't do anything, today i'm sick and stayd home nobody was home so i could write this further, tomorrow i finally may go after the Computer again, because the school break, i only hope i'm not getting grounded again hehe, (or can't get after the computer again) so thanks for beeing so pacient...**

**Thanks for the ones who are still reviewing! I'm really glad with it…**


	12. Chapter 12  Xana and the shadow

Odd looked around searching for the body the voice came from..

"what tha hell" he mumbled while he watched as out of thin air sand was forming a ghostly character.

"are you surprised boy?" the intruder said evilly.

Odd just looked at him (it's a he sorry but not Yumi..) "who are YOU" he asked while raising his claw.. to shoot in case of danger.

The ghostly Character started to laugh "don't you know me? We've been fighting sooo long against each other"

Aelita had a angered expression " Don't step a step closer Odd! I think I know who he is!"

Odd looked confused to Aelita "what? I don't care who he is! I going to beat his butt!"

"Odd Stop, I think it is Xana!" Aelita shouted what made Odd stand still in his tracks.

"smart girl" the figure said while transforming into something new.

Odd and Ulrich looked shocked Slowly the sand turned dark and created a body.. a man figure with an cap so his eyes couldn't be seen, he was drew in black robes.. so black you almost had to close you're eyes for the darkness. .

"how did you know it was Xana?" Ulrich asked surprised.

"I had the feeling I met him before.. On a weird way… like I know how his really looks like."

"he's even UGLIER than I thought!" Odd cried out.

"this is my true form, the most powerful form there is! You can't win from _me!_ " Xana said before laughing like crazy (A/n: A little bit kukuku Naraku style)

"Jeremy what must we do?" Ulrich asked.

"I think this is the attack! That Xana have his true form"

"so we must find the tower to defeat Xana for real" Odd asked.

Xana shook his head "stupid boys do you think it would we so simple, you blondy when you got hit how did it feel"

"it hurts…! Still it hurts!"

"so …o no Xana have done it again you guys are vulnerable again!" Jeremy said.

"but …how did Xana change than?"

"why don't you ask HIM!!" the irritation was visible in Jeremy's voice.

"uhhh… how did you get this uhh…outfit from?" Ulrich asked a little bit embarrassed

"normally I wouldn't say it but because you all are going to die I do, I get this form by collecting information" Said Xana.

"so that's what the Scipazoa did!! He took information about humans" Jeremy asked.

Aelita looked to Xana, and felt guilty "so with my memory he's turned into this?!"

"I think so"

Ulrich fast grabbed his blade "soo…even if he's strong together we can defeat him he only has taken Aelita's memory so, we have Aelita on our side so Aelita could win from him!"

On that moment a scipazoa appeared with a bunch hornets and a mega thank.

Xana started to laugh "I think I'm going to enjoy the show"

Ulrich immediately turned to Aelita "Aelita run! Xana want ALL your memory! Odd you take the mega thank I'm take the hornets"

But he even didn't have to say anything Aelita was already gone.

But strange enough the hornets AND the mega thank didn't attacked Ulrich but _all _ were going after Odd.

"what the hell is going on here?" Ulrich shouted shocked.

"Ulrich I don't mind to have some fun go after Aelita and help her" Odd winked and tried to hit the hornets In the sky.

"Alright, I go I go.."

"no you don't I have a _special surprise _for you little samurai, _**Shadow eliminate him!"**_ Xana said with a evil smirk.

Black smoke appeared onto the ground and started slowly to become a body, in a almost human form with a mask, and a smokish sword.

"yess _masster_."

Quickly the shadow moved to Ulrich trying to hit him with it's own black sword.

Ulrich fast blocked the shadows attack.

"Are you impressed by a shadow little samurai?" Xana asked teasingly.

Ulrich panted but then smirked "not really it's one of your creations so it has a week point" he said full confidence.

The shadow just attacked him again, not stopping with stabbing..

"Ulrich look out! If your be hit by that thing, your lost!" Jeremy's voice sounded trill Lyoko.

Ulrich just kept avoiding the attacks of the Shadow "thanks for trusting Jeremy" Ulrich said irritated.

Ulrich moved to the shadow and tried to stab the shadow with his own sword after avoiding all it's attacks.

And he hit.. stabbed.. the shadow were by a normal human a stomach would be and.. nothing.. he saw that the shadow disappeared in thin air, and appeared again.

"what the.."

"finding the weak spot? I don't think my shadow has one" Xana said while starting to laugh again/

"we'll see" Ulrich said a little bit frustrated that his attack didn't seem to work.

Odd at the other hand was still fighting with the same hornets and Megatank, he had only hit one hornet, but there were to many to avoid easily "Ulrich :pant: I need some help here"

"I'm a bit busy myself" Ulrich shouted back.

Ulrich stab again in the shadows stomach and this time saw up close that the Shadow the think was that wasn't disappearing, could it be.. that that was the shadows weak spot?

The shadow moved to fast to stab with his sword (Ulrich's), he just had to find a way to hit it.. wait a second.. hit.. "ODD!"

Odd turned exhausted to him, expecting to get blame for something "what now?"

"Odd switch!"

Odd looked at him like he was crazy "_what_?!"

"take the shadow and try to hit the mask! I take your pets!" Ulrich shouted.

Odd got the idea, and started to smirk, and then fake pout "but I want to teach them a few tricks.. but well, Ulrich _enjoy_"

'Super sprint'

Odd moved more to the shadow while Ulrich moved away from it, but the shadow was still following him.

"Laser arrow!"

Odd missed.

"damn" Odd cursed.

This time the shadow came after Odd, almost as fast as Ulrich he came towards Odd, Odd started to concentrate.

"this _thing_ is pretty fast, but not fast enough, LASER ARROW!!!" Odd shouted while the arrow flied threw the air.. like in a slow motion Odd looked at it, hoping it would hit the shadow this time.. it got to the mask and.. hit him right in the Xana symbol, and disappeared, this time for good…

"BOOYA!" Odd shouted in joy.

"I said to GO AFTER ULRICH, stupid, STUPID SHADOW!!! Your going to regret it you all are going to regret it!!!, Shadow Queen of DOOM appear!!"

This time a shadow appeared in the form of a lady, with a short black dress, with blood red boots, it had a mask but it was in the colour dark red at the right and black at the left.

Xana: "this is something you can't beat WHAHAHA! This is my lovely Princess of doom something from my dreams and your nightmares WHAHAHAHAH"

---

Does our queen sounds or seems to be familiar? What is this for a new creation, what will happen read it next time..

Thank you all for reading and reviewing, to be honest I can't wait until I've posted the next chappie's


	13. Chapter 13 the first to know

**Date: Saturday 15. dec. 2007**

**Story: Love and Romance or jealousy and hate…**

**Chapter 13: Be The first to know…**

**Wroten by: Lovingo0Kawaii0oGirl _aka:_ _Girlmar or Mary-am_**

Ulrich looked to the Shadow queen of doom, she felt so Familiar but he had never met her or at least someone _like_ her,

And something about her just didn't feel right… but what?..

Odd snorted as he looked to the _queen_ "well it looks like Xana even haves a girlfriend created."

Ulrich shook his head "no…its something different I.. she looks familiar, on a weird way"

Odd looked at him with his eyes wide open "Ulrich since when are you hanging out with Xana's creations? Are you in LOVE?" as Odd blinked lovingly with his eyes in Ulrichs direction.

"shut up Odd"

"that's right your in love with YUMI and she is-" Odd finally realized what he was saying and shut his mouth in horror.

"dead, I know that Odd! I never said such a thing(even if it's true).." Ulrich said on a ghostly voice.

The queen of doom finally began to move and looked evil to Ulrich and Odd (remember Aelita has run away for the scipazoa, not because she's scared or something but we don't want that Xana becomes more powerful with her memory) in a honey sweet but evil voice she asked "Are these losers my playmates _honey_"

Xana grinned "yes princess enjoy the game boys, because what ever is going to happen you _always _lose!"

"Ulllghh it is disgusting, he has really makes himself a girlfriend its sick!" Odd replied disgusted.

Ulrich looked up to the digital sky "Jeremy do you have an idea what is going on here?"

It was quiet for a moment before Jeremy's voice answered "I need a few minutes to hack the secret files of Xana, until then try your best and.. GO AFTER AELITA, she need your help!!"

Odd and Ulrich looked to each other, they forgot all about her.

"what?! What's going on with her?? Where is she? didn't she run away for the scipozoa!" Odd replied dumly.

Ulrich looked at him ready to hit Odd with his sword for being so forgettable "are you serious? Maybe we should call you Einstein! Because you're sooo.." Ulrich wasn't even finished with his sarcastic line when Jeremy cut him off.

"GUYS!! Tick tack! Aelita. Doom! FIGHT!"

"right one of us going to play with Princess over here and the other go's after Aelita!" Odd replied.

Ulrich flipped his sword in the air "I stay I think I'm going to enjoy this"

"great and I can do the dirty work" Odd replied sulking while sitting on the ground hugging his legs like he was alone (a/N: reminds me a little bit of Tamaki-kun of Ouran when there is someone who just insulted him I think it would fit with Odd sometimes.)

"ODD!!!" Ulrich and Jeremy angry replied at the same time.

Odd who still sat on the ground stood up "right I'm going I'm going, I'm always the one without a girlfriend, now even Xana has one!" he sad with a down voice

Ulrich flinched "Odd, Go now!" he said on a tone what only could mean, 'if-you-don't-go-i-kill-you-myself!'

"here is your vehicle Odd" Jeremy replied while Odd's Overboard appeared.

Odd's mood changed by the second and he was his cheery self again, while hugging his overboard "I missed you soó much my lovely overboard!!"

When he was done hugging his board he jumped on it and winked to Ulrich (A/N: no Odd isn't _gay!_) "see ya in a second!"

And he rushed away..

The shadow Queen showed her black wings (A/N: she has some sorry if I didn't mentioned that), she concentrated a second and in an eye wink she had a few knives in her hands.

'where did those come from?' Ulrich thought while looking at the knives as she throws them to him.

She missed and Ulrich almost cried in joy "You missed HA!"

He heard all of the sudden a slashing sound behind him and he quickly stepped aside to see that the black knives returned like a boomerang.(similar isn't it?)

Ulrich gasped "Nevermind"

Without even a movement the Shadow Queen catches her knives, with an evil grin she just disappeared in thin air like the first Shadow.

Ulrich looked quickly around 'where is that stupid wench' he thought.

"if you can't look with your eyes look with your ears, little boy" he heard the princess say behind him.

Ulrich quickly turned around just in time to block the upcoming knives with his sword.

"Don't call me a little boy, I _have_ a birthday I guess you're just another creotor of

"I'm not a little boy! I might be one or two years younger than you but I am not little!!!"

"I think you are and when I see you from here you have such a cute puppy dog eyes that what I going to call you little doggy! At least how long you live, what is not going to take long, it might be a few seconds so sleep well little pup-"

"DON'T CALL ME PUPPY OR DOGY WITCH!!!" Ulrich shouted angered.

"you have hard words for such a little boy" the princess while fake pouting.

"I never thought that _you _would call this princess lovely a witch, but do as you will, people change you know.." Xana said grinning evilly.

(A/N: for the ones who not seeing it already read the last part again, I think the most of your idea´s about who the princess is are true.. hihi :P)

Ulrich was starting to get mad "WHERE ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!!!"

Xana just ignored him while looking around "I see that black haired girl isn't with you, what did you have a fight?! Or have you _killed_ her by _accident?!_"

"I didn't do anything like that!!!..but she is dead.."

"that's a pain from my heart! You lose a precious friend and I have a new princess coincidence isn't it!" (a/n: hint, hint For Ulrich!)

Ulrich looked suspicious to him "what is your point?!"

Xana started to laugh evilly "you will find out soon enough"

"your going to die here _BASTARD_!!" Ulrich shouted charging up against Xana..

Ulrich was furious, Xana did everything to make him upset and think about Yumi and his own thoughts: That it was all his fault, if he did let Odd and her explain everything, she might still was alive, or at least he could've told her about his feelings..

"super sprint"

And he run to Xana to smack, slash or anything what he could to shut that bastard's mouth.

But before he even came near him the Shadow Queen appeared in front of him "did you forget about me puppy dog?!"

"like I _ever_ could forget you!"

With Odd someplace else:

"here scippi scippi, wanna have some memorý.. hére scippi scippi" Odd yelled.

He heard a scream what sounded odd familiar as the voice of Aelita.

"I think I have found you…scippi" Odd say with a smirk while turning in the direction the sound came from.

With Aelita:

She was closed in, 2 blocks and the scipazoa, on a road with a dead end.

The scipazoa floated(I don't see any legs so I think he floats) to her.

Aelita walked a few steps backwards to feel, there wasn't an end.

'what can I do? If I walk to the scipazoa he would give Xana my memory and then he's going to be even more powerful, and the blocks stop me to run away, and if I jump I'm falling into the digital sea!' Aelita thought.

It was all to dangerous, when she heard someone she started to yell, a few metres and the scipazoa had her, she did the only thing she could do.. she shut her eyes, leaned backwards, of the cliff falling into the digital ocean.

On the moment she expected to feel water she felt a very hard board under her, surprised she opened her eyes. To see Odd on his Overboard.

Odd laughed "I know you missed me but come on! You don't have to play suicide !"

Aelita sitting on the board hugged Odd's legs "Odd! I never thought I would be soo happy to see you!"

Odd frowned "what is THAT supposed to mean?"

As he send the board flying up again, to the plays where she fell.

"Odd look out there is a scipazoa and some blocks up there!"

"don't worry I have taken care of them princess" Odd said with a wink.

"Talking about princesses you guys have to go back to Ulrich! He is in trouble!" Jeremy's voice said.

"nice to hear you to too Einstein! No worries, I'm okay I'm glad you were worried about _me!"_

"what do you mean 'talking about princesses?' Jeremy?" Aelita asked confused.

"it's a long story Odd explain everything on the way to Xana!"

"great I'm going to see miss sunshine again in her killer mood! " Odd replied sarcastic.

"miss Sunshine? Killer mood? Can anybody tell me what's going on here?!"

Odd rolled his eyes "well it started with a shadow…"

Jeremy sat in his chair, something he didn't know what was wrong here.

He searched to the files about the newest creation of Xana, it was weird but it all looked so familiar what was going on here?

He needed a vision of the queen, he needed to know if his thoughts were correct.

He jumped in another file of Xana, human virtualization? Why would Xana need a file like that?

He searched further and found a drug poisons file(I know weird files, but Xana is a sort Computer right).

Wait a minute, Human, virtualization, drug poison?

Jeremy took the headset and put them on "Ulrich, which attacks had this shadow Queen, how do she looks?"(Aelita wasn't there so she couldn't sent a vision yet)

"Jeremy this is not the time to fall in love on some new girl at Lyoko, AGAIN! (the first was Aelita -) Ulrich replied exhausted.

"no time for Jokes Ulrich just tell me!"

"what you want, lets see, it's a shadow, she wears a short black dress, red boots and a mask AND has black wings, black knives who can return like boomerangs, o yea she can throw them with her thoughts"

Jeremy looked in shock to the screen, that looked a lot like someone we all know.

"Ulrich are you sure?" he asked just to be sure.

"of coarse I'm sure!"

"Ulrich you don't want to harm the queen! Go back and stay back! It can't be coincidence! because its.-" Before Jeremy could finish his line the computer started to beep, and the contact with Ulrich was broken.

"o no! not again" Jeremy replied in total shock.

A little smoke appeared on the screen of Ulrichs era.

"clever boy, your not going to tell him, who the princess really is, when you can do that it's already to late, one of them will be destroyt, and hopefully it would be Ulrich, because I starting to like this girl." A ghostly voice sounded, Jeremy looked to the screen, and knew this was Xana.

Frustrated Jeremy stomped his hands against the keyboard (of the computer) "damn! We can't loose her again!"

--

_Sneak Preview Next Chap:_

"_I've figured out who the Shadow queen is!"_

_Someone we know very close.._

"_I knew it! it's SISSY! I always knew she would be bad in Lyoko!"_

_--_

Well it's finally revealed that it _is_ Yumi or _not_ hehe, well I think you all saw that one coming right :D I couldn't let her die like that, but well the battle isn't over yet.

I think I've already told that I'm further away with the story, I've wroten that in script version so I have to make it in story format, well I give you here a little sneak peak from what's ahead in the story.

_Sneak_ _Peak_ further away in the story..:

"_I've seen __**her**__ I mean the real __**her**__.."_

_She asked me something._

"_She wanted me to promise something.."_

_She even kissed me._

"_She wanted.. me to kill her."_

_To save the ones precious to her._

000

Well that was it.. I think it's something like three chaps ahead, well I hoped you liked it..

Hope you R&(w)R&E (Read, would review, and the most important one ENJOYD!)

-x-

Mary-am


	14. Chapter 14 the shadow queen is?

**Date: Thursday 27. dec. 2007**

**Story: Love and Romance or jealousy and hate…**

**Chapter 14: The shadow queen is…**

**Wroten by: Lovingo0Kawaii0oGirl **_**aka:**__**Girlmar or Mary-am**_

It was lucky for Jeremy that he still could contact the other sectors so he could reach Odd and Aelita (Aelita and Odd were in the forest sector while Ulrich was in the ice sector).

"Odd Aelita can you hear me?" Jeremy called out.

Clearly enough Odd and Aelita could hear him and were surprised that Jeremy sounded.. well almost scared.

"what's going on Einstein?" Odd asked suspicious.

"I've figured out who the shadow Queen is!"

Aelita looked up to the sky "and who would that be Jeremy?"

"someone you know very close.."

Odd face brightened up "I KNEW IT!! It's Sissy isn't it!!! I knew she would be a bad ass in Lyoko"

In the real world Jeremy shook his head with a little smile, Odd always knew anything "It's not Sissy Odd! It's Yumi"

Aelita looked in shock "Yumi?!.. but how? She supposed to be dead?"

"no clue" Jeremy replied.

"Well, I'm happy about it!" Odd replied enthusiastic.

"WHAT?! You know she's at the bad side you know that!" Jeremy said trilled with anger.

"Sure I know but I also know were the good guys they always win from evil, and then we can save Yumi too!" Odd said while rolling his eyes.

Aelita thought about his words "I'm not supposed to say this but Odd.. that sounded REALLY smart"

Proudly Odd looked at his nails in a charming manner "I am a Genius!"

"It's not good Odd! Ulrich is busy with trying to destroy her, and she..

well just the same, and I can't reach him" Jeremy explained the _real_ problem.

"whatever happened to Yumi we have to save her, how bad she might be!" said Aelita bravely.

Odd nodded "Yes that's us….Jeremy haven't you told Ulrich yet?"

Jeremy rolled his eyes "have you been sleeping?! I CANT REACH HIM!!"

Odd putted his fingers in his ears "Chill Jer, you don't have to yell! Were the hero's who are going to win, well be there before something happened to Ulrich or Yumi"

On that same moment with Ulrich and the 'shadow queen'…

They still were fighting with each other while Xana looked amused to this.

"this :puff: fight :sigh: ends now" Ulrich said breathing heavily.

"in that your right die!" screeched the Shadow queen while trowing her knives at him.

Ulrich could barely avoid them because he was exhausted of all the

fighting.

If she even hit him one time he would feel it for real so the only thing he could

do was dodge her attacks and try to attack.

"are you a little tired doggie boy?" asked she sweetly.

"be QUIET!!" Ulrich shouted frustrated,

"you can't 'dodge' the facts puppy, you cant defeat me!"

Ulrich looked to the ground she was right he couldn't win from her.

"I might can't win but I can at least try!!" he said while charging again.

And he put all of his strength in his attack, and than his sword changed, it

became…longer…and…double? (A/N: season 4 those two swords)

"what's going on here?" Ulrich asked to no one in particular.

Xana didn't look so amused anymore 'Is that…no it cant! Only the girl…well isn't

this interesting… wind vs. dark, who had ever thought he could call those powers

for himself?' Xana thought.

Ulrich found himself moving the two swords in little rounds around each other, and a blast of wind came from it and moved to the Shadow Queen.

In the beginning shocked he looked at his swords, wow

Ulrich smirked 'I have new abilities? Cool!' he thought.

"what happened?! How could you get that sword from?"

"it only becomes more fun to watch, even when you kill the shadow queen you loose ..something" Xana said evilly (we all know what).

"what is going on here? Why talking in questions like you are some wiz kid" Ulrich asked angrily to Xana.

Ulrich started to fight against the queen again, and this time he could see her moves, they were always the same, why can't she try something else?

He knew he could win, he could save the world!

Finally he had her in his power his arm was around her neck, while he held his sword in the air ready to attack for a last time when a voice stopped him.

"STOP IT ULRICH!!!"

Ulrich turned around thinking that he would see Xana but it wasn't.

A few metres behind him stood Aelita and Odd.

"don't :sigh: hurt :sigh: her!! You don't want to!!" Odd said exhausted.

Ulrich stood still, what did everybody knew, what he didn't knew?!

Then he saw it, Xana could create humans, this must be an shape changer, this Odd and Aelita were not the real one's Xana tried to deceive him!

And without thinking he lifted his sword (one because the other is still around the queens neck) to the final attack onto the queen.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" Odd shouted as he started to run like in slow-motion to Ulrich and the queen.

Ulrich looked in disbelieve, his sword that had to devirtulize the queen, was stuck into Odd's body.

"Ulrich, don't do what Xana wants!" where Odd's last words before he devirtualized.

But a second after his devirtualization, he came back in new clothes, (He now looked the same as in season 4 only in the colour green)

"what happened?" Odd asked while looking at his clothes.

"What am i?"

Aelita looked shocked too "Odd…you transformed"

Xana was furious because he knew Odd and Aelita would stop his plan "how can you a odd looking monkey transform, it wasn't suppose to happen, now guardian DIE!"

As Xana nodded to the shadow queen who pulled herself loose, send her knives to Odd.

Odd was still surprised to be back and couldn't move.

In a few seconds the knives would hit him.

But they were stopped, by Ulrich.

"if you are Odd or not your definitely not Xana's friend that is fine with me" Ulrich said.

"I AM ODD"

Ulrich rolled his eyes "I can see that you are odd, but I'm not so sure if you are Odd"

"I don't mean it that way, remember Ulrich DEAR!!" said Odd trying to gain Ulrichs trust again

A small smile formed on Ulrich's lips "Odd I was just kidding."

Odd moved his hands from above his head to his hips: "well when you got me devirtioulized that wasn't quit funny MISTER!"

"you stopped me! And why was that"

Aelita stepped closer to Ulrich.

Aelita stepped closer to Ulrich "Ulrich, the shadow queen is someone from our time it's human"

Ulrich looked quite surprised "I knew Sissy was bad but _this_ bad?!"

Odd began to laugh "I said the same thing HAHA"

Aelita other way looked dead serious "Ulrich, The shadow Queen is.. is Yumi"

_Preview Next Chap:_

"_we have no idea, I don't know what Xana has done, but it is not good!"_

_What happened to her?_

"_silly guardians you can't save what is evil! She IS Evil! I even didn't do so much to her, only help her transform"_

_What has Xana done to her?_

_Next time Chapter 15 The guardians before…_

**A/N: well that was is for now, I just love Odd's oddness lolz! **

**Well now you all know who it is, but well I think you've expected it right?**** Yumi.. she just had to come back, I have to get stronger to let her get killed in one of my story's (and then I mean killed for good)**

**I'm not really happy with the chap but well.. there wasn't much I could do about it, everybody finally knows.. Xana sure is pure evil.. but don't forget the story isn't quite finished… we also all forgetting someone, some freaky stalker lolz. One or two chaps to go and I'm right on schedule then I can really use my imagination lolz!**

**Anyways hope you all R&(w)R&E**

**Xx**

**Mary-am**


	15. Chapter 15 the digital sea

**Date: Friday 4 January 2008 (yay 6 days to go and sweet 6teen!)**

**Story: Love and Romance or jealousy and hate…**

**Chapter 15****: The digital sea…**

**Wroten by: Lovingo0Kawaii0oGirl **_**aka:Girlmar or Mary-am**_

Ulrich looked shocked his eyes grew wide "But…what….. she was.. how?"

Aelita shrugged "we have no idea, I don't know what Xana has done, but it is not good!"

Ulrich looked to the Shadow Queen, he couldn't believe that it was Yumi, and that he hadn't seen it before, those clothes looked so much like Yumi's, and the fighting style, why.. no better _how _could it be that he didn't see it and the rest did.. and he was supposed to.. to.. love her..

"we have to save her!!" Ulrich said with a calm voice what he obvious not was.

Odd rolled his eyes "duh! we know _that! _but how the question is how?"

Xana started to laugh evilly.

"silly guardians you can't save what is evil! She IS Evil! I even didn't do so much to her, only help her transform" he said.

Ulrich's brows furrowed "how do you mean that?"

"Silly Ulrich, all of you including Jeremy are sequel to the guardians before you, like _Savier_ -_he pointed to Odd_- the Forest hunter, Amerella -_he pointed to Aelita-_ the water goddess, and you the creator -_he pointed to Ulrich and said with a tone full hate_- Franz the Wind ruler"

They all looked stunned, Aelita was the first one who spoke up.

"do you mean Franz Hopper? In my dad Franz Hopper"

Xana laughed evilly "Yes your _DEAR_ father, he made his new outfit! -he pointed to Odd, remember Ulrich isn't really changed yet, he only got two swords- and made a group by his own to destroy me, well it didn't happen because of my spy! WHAHA!"

"let me guess the one sequel to Yumi"

"Yes, she was AleXia, and resembled the queen of doom" Xana said

"and why do you call her then the SHADOW queen of doom?" Odd asked confused.

"Yumi has more power! The power of shadows! You are going to be destroyt by your own dear friend WHAHAHA" Xana started to laugh evilly again (already hating his laugh? I do!)

Ulrich was finally out of his shock. "and how did you know"

"what do you mean silly boy?" Xana asked.

"how did you know about the once we resemble are the same as us when we transform?"

Xana looked surprised by his question "I knew that the second you all came to Lyoko and that girl he pointed to Aelita looked much like her mother also known as Amerella, I knew that you all would resemble them, first I thought that Ulrich would be the one who was the new king of doom, but after a while I knew that that couldn't be true because of his hero character, he always tried to be the good guy, Odd couldn't be it because of his Cat outfit that I hate-"

"HEEY!!"

"-And you resembled to much for your mother, the only one who was there is Yumi the girl who always wears black, and with her black mind her cold charac-"

"THAT'S NOT TRUE! You can't say that she is one of the sweetest persons I ever met! If you dare to say one thing about her I-" Ulrich shouted.

Xana started to laugh (A/n again yea) "You do what lover boy?! If YOU do anything to me your pathetic girlfriend is gone, if I ask she does everything I say! Do you hear that lover boy? EVERYTHING!! Even a little kiss"

The shadow queen stood quiet the whole time and turned now to Xana "is that a order master?"

Xana laughed (A/n: grr I really grew tired of it) "no my DEAR, you see Ulrich there is nothing you can do, you and your pathetic friends are going to die, WHAAHAAHAHA!!"

Ulrich looked furious to Xana, he would pay! He didn't care what happened to him but Xana would pay dearly! Nobody could touch _his_ Yumi or CONTROL her without paying a big price! And then he would save Yumi, that's _his __promise._.

"YOU BASTERD! SUPERSPRINT"

And he runs to Xana who stood next to a cliff.

He tried to push him of the cliff, but surprisingly Xana didn't object, and fell with him from the cliff into the digital sea.

When he looked better he saw it wasn't Xana but someone else.. it was Yumi…

Xxxxxxxx

**(A/N: I was supposed to stop here but it's going to be a little longer so..)**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_The docters came near me, I was nervous how would __this go? Then I saw it the names; two docter ksenalt and Janax there names! Ksenalt was almost the same as Xana and Janax was Xana spelled backward, I saw the signs in their eyes, but before I could do anything, everything went black, and I knew they got me…_

Ulrich opened his eyes looking around, he couldn't see much, place where he sat was pretty dark, he couldn't even see his own hands.

"What happened? where am i?" Ulrich asked himself.

"we are in the digital sea" a voice spoke, a voice who he totally didn't expect to hear, and he wanted to hear for such a long time..

"Yumi.."

He tried to look to where she would be or the voice came from and he saw a little light.

There in her regular kadic clothes stood Yumi with a smile on her face and a candle in her hand.

"Yumi!" Ulrich jumped up and started to run to her.

Yumi laughed softly "well I'm glad your okay too"

Ulrich couldn't help himself but he wanted to hug her so badly, he missed her so much, and of coarse he was happy to see her finally again, but before he could do anything she took her fight pose against him.

"yumi? What is the matter?" Ulrich asked half afraid she was possessed.

"don't touch me now Ulrich, Even a little touch could break the contact, I think I've first have to explain some things before.."

"before what?" Ulrich asked.

"Ulrich, you know that I'm in evil do you?" Yumi asked, as she turned her gaze to the ground.

"of coarse you aren't bad Yumi! Your one of the-" Before Ulrich could finish, Yumi cut him of with a soft smile

"kindest people you know, I might be evil but I still could hear you say that"

Ulrich blushed "your still not evil, your only under Xana's control!"

Yumi tried to smile again but it broke "I wish I wouldn't be the ancestor of AleXia, I am under Xana's control but even if I break that I'm going to be evil, he wasn't lieing saying that you guys couldn't save me, because I am like you in real a Lyoko guardian, his virus also infected me, if we are going to be hit we don't devirualize.. we die.. "

"we can find a cure Yumi! For Xana's virus on us all, on the virus you have, Jeremy isn't going to let you go that easily" Ulrich said his eyes were watery, but he refused to cry, and he also refused to give up on Yumi.

Yumi smiled and made a move to Ulrich, she wanted to touch him, to hug him and tell everything would going to be alright, but she knew that wasn't possible.

"Ulrich you are so sweet, you know that you are one of the sweetest person's I know.." Yumi said her eyes became watery too.

Ulrich was becoming purple from blushing "well eh, how did we survive the sea? I mean why aren't we divirtualized? Are we… you know.. dead?"

Yumi looked to Ulrich with a grin "you didn't think I would let you die because of Xana's trap? He WANTED you to pull him into the sea, he could survive he almost _made_ the sea he knows it and also knows how to use it! but you would be dead, I could finally have a little control over my body, so you wouldn't fall alone.."

Ulrich looked at her like she was crazy "alone? HELLO YUMI! We are DEAD! You fell with me so I WOULDN'T DIE ALONE?! YOURE EVEN CRAZIER THAN ODD!"

Yumi laughed for the first time, she totally needed that from Ulrich "You're right that Odd is crazy but your wrong, we aren't dead because of my new ability's the ability that Xana has to, to survive the digital sea"

"so we aren't dead?" Ulrich asked shocked.

Yumi giggled "of coarse not!"

Ulrich signed in relief "that's good"

Yumi's smile faded "no it's not" she whispered.

'_If you weren't here I wouldn't used that power, I just cant let anyone hurt my friend, even more I can't let myself hurt my friends' _Yumi thought.

Ulrich heard if and looked confused to her, waiting for a explanation.

"Ulrich I need you to do something if were back" Yumi said looking serious to him.

"so we can go back?"

"yes, Ulrich I want you to do something if were back"

Ulrich: "what is it?"

Yumi looked to the ground "i..i want you to promise that when were back you.. to you.. kill me"

"what?!" Ulrich yelled

But before he could say more, Yumi pulled him into a kiss.

'_please promise that to me I don't want to hurt my friends, I don't want to…hurt you' _

Ulrich was shocked but then closed his eyes _'I would promise you everything… Yumi.. you are my everything..'_

And slowly the darkness around them disappeared and a white light surrounded them…

Xxxxxxx

**A/N: Again I want to stop.. this were two Chaps. But well I only have a little, and then I'm really going to write again, now I'm just upgrading my old lines, but well lets have this over now..**

-

-

-

The next moment when Ulrich opened his eyes they were back again, he looked to Yumi and saw that she was changed in the shadow queen of doom again.

"Oi! Ulrich! Your back!" Odd exclaimed happily.

Ulrich smiled "missed me?"

Odd nodded "I might missed you but not queeny over there!" he pointed to Yumi, and Ulrich's smile disappeared by the thoughts of his promise..

The shadow queen of doom looked to Ulrich "where are you looking at brat?!" she said angrily.

"How come you turned back? Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Aelita asked.

Ulrich just looked at the sea "..Yumi.." he said softly.

"Yumi?! Ulrich do you have any idea how we can turn her back into Yumi?" Odd asked.

Ulrich just stared at the shadow queen of doom "no.. but I've seen her, the r_eal her_ I mean"

"how?" Aelita asked.

Ulrich looked pained "in the digital sea"

"and what did she say? How we can turn her back" Odd asked again.

"..no…"

"what? Have you two talked?" Odd asked.

"yes.."

"did she tell you she's crazy about you? Did she kissed you?" Odd asked playfully.

Ulrich stayed quiet, he remembered her kiss, her request, and his promise to her.

Odd started to get worried "are you okay?"

Ulrich: "she wanted me to promise something.."

"kiss?"

"ODD CAN YOU PLEASE STOP JOKING AROUND!"

Odd frowned "who said I was joking? Otherwise just tell what she wanted you to do"

"she wanted me to… kill her.."

'_She wants me__, me to do it.. to save the ones precious to her.. what can I do, I had promised myself I would save her, she wants that I kill her, what can I do? What should I do?...'_

_Preview next Chapter:_

_To make a choise.._

"_We just have to save Yumi! Even if it's against her wishes!"_

_A promise is going to be broken.. which would it be?_

"_Ulrich what should we do?"_

_Everyone's attention on one._

"_I- I .. I don't know!"_

_Next time in 'A difficult choice..'_

**A/N: I think the last part sounds familiar doesn't it? I mean I've written the sneak preview in Chapter 13.**

**Like you might saw is that the tittle changed, that's because I've fused 2 chapters (3 to be honest)**

**Well it's a little bit of a cliffy.. you see what happens next time**

**YAY! I'm finally really going to write and make things up… so now no script anymore! **

**R&(w)R&E (enjoy XP XD)**

**Xx**

**Mary-am**


	16. Chapter 16 A difficult choice

**Date:****February**

**Story: Love and Romance or jealousy and hate…**

**Chapter 1****6: A difficult choice…**

**Wroten by: Lovingo0Kawaii0oGirl **_**aka:Girlmar or Mary-am**_

"_she wanted me to… kill her.."_

'_She wants me__, me to do it.. to save the ones precious to her.. what can I do, I had promised myself I would save her, she wants that I kill her, what can I do? What should I do?...'_

---

Aelita looked down, her only human girl friend was now being tore between good and evil, it even had gone so far Yumi asked Ulrich to kill her, and Ulrich… she pitied him.. why had it to be him? He was crazy on Yumi since he came to school (she heard that from Jeremy she was still a computer program back then.) She looked worried at him.. how did he take this?

Ulrich clenched his hands into fists, saying those words.. it just hurted.. so much…he truly didn't know what to do.

Yumi said there was no hope.. he still wanted to believe in it..but he had promised her to kill her, why did she asked that request?! She could asked everything except this, it was an impossible thing to do, 1. he didn't want to kill her at all 2. even if he wanted she was strong, and fast, and 3. well let's just say he really just wants to save her.

He made two promises; one that he would save her, one that he would kill her to save the ones precious to her.

Just what could he do?

Odd was surprised that everybody was so serious? I mean isn't this just simple? She was his only real friendly girl (next to Aelita) who _did_ smile over his joke and who _did _helped him with his homework, and was really there for him! it was simple they just _had _to save her!

"It's simple we have to save her!" Odd spoke aloud.

"It isn't _that_ simple Odd! We just can't go against her wishes!" Aelita said furious.

"We just have to save Yumi even if it's against her wishes! She is OUR FRIEND! We have to save her, do you think she complains if we can save her? I don't think so! she would be glad too!" Odd said to Aelita.

"But she knows there is no cure! We can't take the risk to loose the world"

"But SHE is our friend we HAVE to risk it! I would risk everything for her you know! Do you know why? Cuz i'm her _FRIEND!_" Odd shouted frustrated.

"Like i wouldn't risk my life for her! I do and I _would!_ If there was a chance for _her_ to survive! And a chance for us to save the world and-"

"QUIET BOTH OF YOU!! YOU'RE DRIVIN' ME CRAZY!" Ulrich shouted frustrated and angered.

The both went quiet, and looked at Ulrich who was totally frustrated and understood him.

"well.. ummm what do you think Ulrich?" Aelita asked uncertainly.

"what?"

Odd nodded his head "Ulrich you're kind of between us.. but you have the most emotions at both parts, I mean you are the one who loves her, aren't you? And you're also the one to who she told her 'request'"

Aelita looked at Ulrich "Ulrich what should we do?"

Ulrich stood there frozen, now even his own friends were asking him advice.. the advice he couldn't give he was tore between his heart and his conscious!

"I-I don't know! I JUST DON'T KNOW DAMMIT!" he shouted frustrated.

He felt the eyes of Aelita and Odd pierced on him, why.. why was it that _he_ had to make the choice why was it that Yumi asked it to _him_ why was it that Odd and Aelita wanted to know it from _him_ too! Why couldn't this just be easy! Why did he had to make a choice this all was driving him crazy..

'Yumi… you're asking to much from me..' he thought closing his eyes.

'Everybody is asking to much from me..'

"_Ulrich please make the right choice… whatever it is I'm right behind you.. but understand it my way I don't want to hurt my friends… I don't want to hurt you.."_Yumi's voice sounded in his head.

Ulrich opened his eyes and saw that he was once again in the digital sea.

"What happened?" he asked hoping the voice wouldn't leave him, the voice kind of …calmed him down..

"_Ulrich there is a lot pressure on you right now.. but believe me.. you are the only one who can make this choice.. you do have feelings for Yumi right?" _now another voice that was definitely not Yumi's said..

Ulrich looked around, and he knew that the voice couldn't be Yumi, she wouldn't talk about herself in the third person.

"who are you?" he asked.

"_Who I am is not important, what is important to know how you feel about Yumi.. You have to check what is the best, out of you're conscious, you're head, you're body and of coarse you're heart.. to make the right decision…Let's take a look into the past.."_

And in a wink of a eye they were at school and saw to his surprise himself walking threw the halls, confused he looked at himself when he saw Yumi walking while reading a book.. it hit him that this has to be the day her first met.. _her_ ..

'**I wasn't in a good mood, school started again, and the first thing he gets to know is that my is roommates with a complete moron!(**Odd of coarse**) Who was breaking all the school rules having a dog on the campus, even worse in my room!' Ulrich thought**

_Past Ulrich wasn't looking around and bummed into Yumi._

'**I really was ****embarrassed right then.. it's not always I wasn't paying attention..' Ulrich smirked at himself.**

_And started to bow and__ mumbling apologizes one hundred times, and then noticed that the girl was giggling.._

'**I would've thought she would be mad on me because I wasn't looking.. but well she wasn't.. she just.. made a joke of it..'**

_When he finally looked up and looked into the girls her eyes, she had a huge smile on her face.._

"_Now you have apologized so much times do I have to do that too? a hundred times?? It was my fault to you know.." she said smiling._

_Frozen he looked at her.. surprised by her beauty, and her words, and her voice and everything else about her.._

_Even more __surprises where coming when she bowed and apologized.._

'**Come to think of it I think she really did apologize a hundred times, I liked her right away.. it really was a ****embarrassing situation but I enjoyed meeting her.. I wouldn't change it for the world'**

_When she was done apologizing the bell rang and she got the her lessons, it was quite a shame she wasn't in the same class as he.. but well he didn't knew that yet so he just hoped to see her fast again.. hopefully in the new hour.._

_The scene changed now he sat next to Yumi with a red rose in his hand.._

'**This is when her parents were in a fight and Yumi was down.. I came to her house to say that I was there for her' Ulrich thought surprised.**

"_Thanks Ulrich, You're really sweet.. sometimes I think you're too sweet for me" Yumi said the last part she said in a whisper and you could've almost missed it._

'**I totally forgot that.. why did she say that I was to sweet for her?' Ulrich thought.**

'_She wasn't aware of becoming Evil if you think that it's more that she had a feeling about things the future, and the problems she was having that time.." __the unknown voice replied._

'**I see..'**

_The scene changed again, this time it was the fight they were having over Sissy.._

"_Why do you even THINK I like __**her**__? It's not like I am nice to her?"_

"_I never thought you would sink so low to a player type of guy Ulrich! You know that girl is crazy over you!"_

"_WHAT? What do you want to hear? That I like Sissy? I can't because I DON'T!"_

"_Then why did you kissed Sissy?" Yumi asked crossing her arms_

"_Kiss Sissy? Where are you talking about?" Ulrich shouted becoming red.._

"_You know what I mean Ulrich!" Yumi said._

"_How did you know about __**that?**_"

"_A girl has her ways, but really Ulrich things that happen to us.. I don't know what to think anymore"_

"_What?" _

"_I think it would be better to have time apart to figure things out you know.."_

'**Reminds me to kill Odd for speaking aloud over the kiss in the past.. I've had a week long a fight with Yumi about it..' Ulrich thought.**

_And again the scene changed this time they were in the woods.._

"_Well Yumi you wanted to talk.." A slight happy Ulrich asked._

"_Yes Ulrich.. I've been thinking.. about us.. and well it seems that we always end in fights, one time you get jealous other time I get jealous.."_

"_So what do you want to say?"_

"_We can be friends but that's all"_

"_What?" Ulrich asked shocked_

_The memory froze.._

"_And Ulrich do you already cleared you're mind about what to do?" __the unkown voice asked._

"**Not really…"**

"_Think Ulrich, And listen to you're heart, you're memory's and everything.. here my help stops.."_

"**What do you mean?"**

"_I have one last gift for you use it well" and the voice disappeared._

In a second Ulrich was back on Lyoko, and then the pain began.. his mind was filled with memory's what made a enormous pain..

"Argh" Ulrich cried clutching his head.

'_Ulrich..' 'thanks for being there for me' 'sweet' 'please promise me I don't want to hurt my friends..' _old memory's mixed with new ones _'you know I trust you right?' 'Were friends nothing more' 'Ulrich' 'Ulrich' ULRICH!_

And then it all stopped... one moment his head was full doubt, fear and feelings and now it was like he didn't feel anything, the doubt was gone, the fear also.. and made place for a strong will-power, he saw how his friends looked concerned at him and he made a small smile..

"Guys.." he said while standing up.

"It's time to save Yumi, I know we can do it"

Aelita and Odd looked both encouraging at him.

"I knew you wouldn't let her down" Odd said with a big grin.

Aelita also smiled "If you think we can get to her.. I'm sure we will"

Thankfull he looked at his friends..

'Who ever it was who helped me with those memory's' Ulrich thought with a smile.

'_Thank you' _He hoped it would be heared by the voice which leaded him.. and it was.. he only didn't heared the person whispering to him for a last time.

'_I'm happy that I could help you young warrior.. I hope you complete you're goal and save the girl.. for you're sake and for mine.. I hope that she can't get the blame for my mistakes..' __A soft smile appeared on a womans face.._

"Guys it's time to beat up Xana!"

**Xxxxx**

**Well guys that was kind of a long chap.. I'm FINALLY done.. it took me a while but well I'm happy with the results.. this time no preview but next time I will! I hope you liked it.. **

**Hope you R&R and most important E (enjoyed)**

**Xx kisses xX**

**Mary-am**


	17. Chapter 17 AU

Dear readers for this fic.

Sorry this is not a chapter update.. But a author's note..

I never imagined writing an AU because I myself get annoyed when I get them.. but for this time it seemed that I have no choice but to let myself hear.

I never imagined that I myself would be looking at my stories and finding them not as interesting as I once did.

I now seem to only update once a year.. that is mostly because the years have been hactic. I still write but I don't publish as much.. and my stories seem to have become a little more personal..

I will **update** the following stories:

The prediction between water and fire (sasuhina)

Stay in the future not in the past (hieikag)

Because I still like the direction both stories go.. even if I'm a few years older than when I started these :) It might take a while for me to update these stories but I certainly will do so!

I am thinking of **rewriting** some of my stories:

Falling in love with her sister (Inukag)

The 4 promises of the past (Inukag)

Because the storyline I had in mind seemed good but the direction it went into was not so right..

**And am thinking of _discontinueing_ or deleting the following stories:**

Falling in love again (Ulrich/Yumi)

Love and romance and jealousy and hate (Ulrich/Yumi)

I am thinking of deleting these because they really aren't my best work.. These are the first stories I wrote in the past. Which makes them special but still.. not so good.. I also have less interest in the pairing Ulrich Yumi mostly because the series stopped and I think there aren't much fans still out here who are reading these specific fictions.. **I am not certain yet about the deleting or discontueing.. I just feel that these stories reached a dead end..**I'm still struggling with what to do with my stories. What is your opinion of these stories? Should I post a short summary with what I had in mind with the stories? Delete? Adopt them?

I'm sorry for those I disappoint with not continueing or updating my stories so often.. it just is that I am _really really __**really**_ busy! My head is still in the clouds with fantasies of stories.. So I will continue writing! Maybe not as often as I did years ago

Lots of love

Loving Kawaii girl


End file.
